


Study (Date)

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,"About the drabble post... sterek 4. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” It seems really interesting!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study (Date)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Derek winces as he shifts around a little. He’s trying to get more comfortable, but it’s not working. His sore muscles are distracting him from what he’s supposed to be doing, which is watching Stiles study. Technically, they’re having a study date so Stiles can help _him_ , but he’s never been able to focus on anything other than Stiles on these dates.

Dating Stiles this past week has been great. They’ve gone to the movies and go for coffee after classes. And now they’re sitting in Stiles’ dorm room trying to make sense of Professor Harrison’s assignment.

Well, Stiles is trying to make sense of it. Derek is using Stiles’ face to distract him from his pain.

‘You okay?’ Stiles asks.

‘Yeah. Coach just finally managed to invent the training from hell. I can’t move without being in pain.’

‘Oh. Sorry, dude.’

Derek sighs. He’s not a big fan of Stiles calling him “dude”. It makes him feel like they’re just friends. like they’re buddies. At least he’s not calling him “bro”, like Scott.

‘Can you get my calculator? It’s on my desk,’ Stiles asks, chewing on his pen absentmindedly. Derek stares, transfixed by how those lips wrap around the pen for a moment, then he slides of the bed with a loud groan.

‘Holy shit, you move and sound like an eighty year-old,’ Stiles snorts.

‘Thanks.’

‘Do you- Well, I mean- I could give you a massage? I took a course last semester.’

His mind blanks as he thinks of those long fingers kneading his muscles. He almost groans again, but not from pain this time. Derek doesn’t really trust himself to speak, so he just nods.

‘Awesome.’ Stiles jumps off his bed. ‘You get your shirt off and lie on your stomach. I’ll go get the oil.’

Great. There’s going to be oil as well. Thank god he’s going to be on his stomach and not his back.

As Derek lies down, he realizes that this will be the first time they’ll actually touch. During all of their dates, Stiles has never initiated any contact between them. And anytime Derek had, Stiles moved so there would be at least half an inch of space between them. It doesn’t really bother him. If Stiles wants to go slow, or if he doesn’t like to be touched, that’s okay. They have plenty of time to figure things out.

‘Get ready for the best massage of your life!’

A small flask of massage oil is put on the nightstand and then the mattress dips as Stiles plants his knees on either side of Derek, who buries his head into the pillow.

Not even a minute in, Derek is ready to swear fealty to the pillow. It has done a great job of muffling his sighs and groans. Stiles’ hands have successfully reduced him to putty in that short time, and he really doesn’t want to make the guy uncomfortable and have him leave because of inappropriate noises.

Stiles’ magic fingers start on his upper back and Derek didn’t even know he could make a sound like that. They both freeze. And then Stiles is gone from above him and pacing the floor.

‘Oh god, I can’t do this,’ he mutters shaking his head. ‘Not like this. Fuck.’

Derek sits up with a frown. Did Stiles just give him a massage, even though he didn’t want to? Did he just make himself uncomfortable for him?

‘Stiles, calm down. Just tell me what the problem is.’

‘The problem? The problem is that I have been crushing on you for months and then you finally notice me and ask to hang out, and I thought: Well, I can be friends with this insanely hot guy, who is also crazy smart and super considerate. And I’m pretty sure I can, just not if you have your shirt off. And you’ll probably have to stop making sci-fi references,’ Stiles rambles.

Wait. Friends? Did Stiles not realize that Derek's asked him out on a date. _Three times_.

‘Shit, I just made things weird, didn’t I?’ Stiles continues when Derek stays silent. ‘Look, dude, if you don’t wanna hang out anymore that’s fine. Actually it would suck, because somehow you’re the only other person I know who’s seen Star Wars.’

‘Stiles, I don’t want to be friends with you.’

The moment he’s said it, Derek realizes it came out completely wrong. Stiles takes a step back, eyes wide and hurt.

‘Wait, no! That’s not really what I mean,’ he quickly continues. ‘I mean, that this hasn’t been just “hanging out” for me. These are _dates_. I asked you out on a _date_. Several now, actually.’

Watching Stiles’ face as he realizes what is happening is amazing. He goes from confused, to stunned, to happy in a matter of seconds. And then he jumps Derek.

He tries to catch him, but Stiles is only a little smaller than Derek, and they tumble back onto the mattress. Stiles tries to catch himself on Derek’s shoulders, but his hands are still slippery from the oil, and he slides off, knocking their foreheads together.

‘Au!’

‘Fuck!’

Stiles sits up, straddling Derek and rubbing his forehead.

‘Well that could’ve gone smoother,’ he says, sounding giddy. ‘You didn’t realize I was oblivious to the whole date-thing, with the lack of hand-holding and kissing?’

‘I just figured you wanted to take it slow, or didn’t really like touching other people,’ Derek shrugs.

‘And you still wanted to date me? You’re kinda perfect.’ Stiles looks at him fondly. ‘But I feel like I should tell you now, that I do like touching. A lot.’ He wiggles his eyebrows for emphasis.

‘So do I,’ Derek says. His voice is a little hoarse and his breathing is speeding up in anticipation.

Maybe he should thank Coach for that training after all, he thinks as he pulls Stiles down on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
